


Conundrum

by SamiMinx



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, First Assassins Creed fanfic, Jacob is just too perfect, OML
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiMinx/pseuds/SamiMinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob decides that a little Revenge is in order for the unsuspecting Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Um Hello! I'm SamiMinx and this is my first Asassins Creed fanfiction. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction I've written in a while so my writing might be a bit rusty so constructive critics would be nice!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jacob Frye x Reader

How could you describe Jacob Frye, Devious? Devilishly handsome? A complete and utter fool? Well all of those things were true, especially the fool part.

You, a fellow Assassin. Were running after Jacob who was running after "Spring-Heeled Jack" Everytime Jacob ran got close to him he disappeared in a cloud of smoke onto the next rooftop, you didn't bother ask why he didn't just give up, simply because Jacob Frye never gives up. 

You glanced down at the street below to see Evie watching Jacob with an amused look on her face, she knew the masked man was playing a trick on her twin, but didn't bother informing him due to it being too humorous. You looked over at Jacob as he prepared to jump into the next rooftop, getting tired of the game of tag you grabbed his hood, pulling him back.

"Oi! I almost had him Y/N!"

"Yes, like the eleven other times when you "almost" had him. You have a mission to do Jacob, I suggest you go do that instead of going on with this" 

He grumbled and jumped down from the roof top before you saw him walk to his sister. There was an inaudible conversation before Jacob rudely pointed up at you, you assumed he was blaming you on letting Jack get away but it didn't bother you. You jumped down from the roof and walked over to them, clearing your throat to make them aware of your presence.

"Y/N, love, I had a mission from Mr Dickens. To catch that mystery man and unmask him, it would be rude of me no-"

"Mr Dickens will understand, I'll talk to him Jacob. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, now don't you have a mission?" You asked flicking his hat up, making it fall to  
The group before turning and walking away, smirking to yourself about you loved to mess with him. Just a little bit.

Later that Day the sun was setting and you were drinking a nice cup of tea in the train, reading one of Evie's books and Jacob walked in flopping down very unceremoniously onto the couch across from you. You glanced at the man from over your book to see him staring at you, a smug look plastered on his face. You resisted from giving into him and went back to your book. He left you be for a while longer before you felt the chair you sat in being moved, you shut your book to see Jacob pulling the legs of the chair to him, legs spread to keep you trapped between him and the chair.

"Jacob, what in the world are you doing?" You questioned, setting your tea down on a the table next to the couch.

"Getting payback for you interrupting a very important mission, love" he said, his voice lower than normal. You studied his face as he grabbed your book before tossing it aside, you noticed that his top hat was missing, very un-jacob like. 

"A Little Bird told me that a certain woman had a crush on a certain man" 

"And let me guess, was this bird a little rook by the name of Clara?" You answered, maddened by Clara's betrayal. Of course you had a crush on the Man, he was handsome, stupidly charming and damn did he have a nice body. But you wouldn't tell him that, Or anyone for a Matter of fact.

"Mmm maybe"

"The little traitor, honestly can't keep a secret to save her life"

"Or maybe I'm just so charming I can get it out of anyone" You snorted

How like him to think that.

You were too busy in your thoughts to notice that he had gotten a lot closer, and that you weren't on the chair. But in a lap.

Jacob Frye's Lap

"What in the hell are you doing?" You whispered harshly to him, he smirked and moved his attention to your neck, kissing it lightly. You shivered and put your hands to his chest, trying to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Well, You could just enjoy the moment of closeness with your crush. 

You felt his hands slide around your waist, resting at your lower back and then his light kisses turn into much stronger kisses and sucking.

"I'll have you know Y/N"

He started gently nibbling.

"I've felt the same about you for quite a while and it is fairly rude to keep a lady in waiting, am I right, love?"

You let a soft groan escape you, resting your arms around his shoulders and hands wondering up Into his hair. You were liking this way too much, God you had wanted this for so long.

"U-uh Yes, very rude Frye.." You whispered into his ear, running your hands through the locks of hair. Jacob had continued his quest on the assault on your neck, not that you were complaining but you couldn't let the rooks or Evie see this. You'd never live it down. 

He had pulled you closer and you felt his tongue on your neck before nibbling, making his way down to your collarbone. You decided you'd get him back before moving your hips in the slightest, you felt him tense and his arms tighten his grip of your body. Smirking to yourself you pulled his hair slightly, hearing him groan you laughed softly. So he was a person who liked his hair pulled. Two can play at this game.

You continued gently pulling his hair As you felt his facial hair run across your neck when he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. Jacob had started kissing all around your neck and exposed shoulder, sliding his hands up and down your back, pressing his hands into the small of your back to press you against his chest even more. giving him more access down your throat.

"Love, you keep teasing me like this I won't be able to hold back too much longer" Jacob growled softly

"Well who's fault is that?" You cooed before pulling his face up to yours and kissing him gently on the lips, his response was gentle, but it soon turned deep as you felt his tongue lick at your bottom lip. You were getting more into the kiss before a cough was heard next to you. 

You and Jacob both pulled apart to look over at Henry and Evie, Evie looking at you sternly and Henry avoiding looking at you two.

"The middle of the train is not the best place for this" she muttered, turning her gaze from Jacob to you.

"Well, we'll move" you heard Jacob say before you had been picked up. Hands on your bottom, making your legs wrap around his waist.

"H-Hang on!" You shrieked, clearly surprised by the sudden action and that you were very close to sleeping with your crush, but before you could  
Protest any longer Jacob had moved to carry you to his room. 

What a beautiful conundrum this was.


End file.
